witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Guerres nordiques
à traduire! Les Guerres nordiques est le terme utilisé par l'empire de Nilfgaard pour ses conquêtes au Nord, pendant la période de 1239 à 1268. Ce terme n'est pas utilisé aux Royaumes du Nord, où les dernières campagnes des guerres sont surnommées les Guerres contre Nilfgaard. Conquêtes de la région sud des Royaumes du Nord par Nilfgaard Avant 1239, les armées de l' Empire de Nilfgaard commencèrent des incursions vers le nord continuant jusu' en 1268, ils conquérirent Ebbing, Maecht, Metinna et Nazair. * Conquête d'Ebbing (évènements précipités) Première guerre Nilfgaard-Nordique L'invasion de Cintra * Nilfgaard marche à travers Amelle et entre la région d'Erlenwald * 1262, Bataille du Marnadal * Conquête et massacre de Cintra Combats à Haut-Sodden * Guerre! - destruction et brûlage de Haut-Sodden * probablement quand la première Bataille de Sodden eut lieu Attaque à Bas-Sodden * Deuxième bataille de Sodden - fin de la première guerre Nilfgaard-Nordique Deuxième guerre Nilfgaard-Nordique Combatants Agresseurs * Nilfgaard (et toutes ses provinces). * Elfes (Scoia'tael insurgents et elfes de Dol Blathanna). * Cintran déserteurs de l'armée de Vissegerd * Verden (avec le roi Ervyll en chef) Nordiques * Rédanie * Témérie * Aedirn * Kaedwen * Rivie * Lyrie * Verden (insurgents avec le prince Kistrin en chef) * Cidaris * Skellige * Brugge * Cintra (armée des volontaires, avec Vissegerd en chef) * La Grande compagnie (financée par Kovir) * Kovir et Poviss (assistance financière). La question de Cintra Avant la guerre * Les souverains du Nord se réunissent à Hagge planifiant de traverser la Iaruga et de reprendre Cintra * Emhyr var Emreis ordonne qu'une large force armée entre à Dol Angra Début de la guerre * Le roi Vizimir est assassiné et il y a un chaos en Rédanie. * Rebellion de l'ile de Thanedd - révolte des magiciens. * Provocation au fort de Glevitzingen. Phase I - Agression à Dol Angra ---- * Invasion du sud de Lyrie - guerre éclair. * Un cinquième des troupes de Lyrie sont cernées et confinées les bastions et les forts à l'intérieur d'Aedirn. * Continuité de l' invasion de Lyrie et la prise des forteresses Scala et Spalla ( 4 Juillet). * Siège et capture de la ville de Riv. * L' armée de la reine Meve a du mal à repousser les ennemis dans le nord. * Bataille d'Aldersberg. * Siège et la capture de Vengerberg. * Les troupes de l'armée de Nilfgaard déplacent Demawend, s'emparent de la vallée de Pontar jusqu' à Dol Blathanna. * La reine Meve rassemble une grande armée de survivants et rejoint le combat. * Agression de Kaedwen - la Dun Banner, la cavalerie légère de Ban Gleán atteint la rivière Dyfna. * La division Nilfgaard-Kaedwen d'Aedirn - Henselt de Kaedwen prend la soi-disant Basse-Marchie (region d' Aedirn au nord de la rivière Dyfna). * Emhyr var Emreis crée Dol Blathanna (Vallée des Fleurs). Elle située dans la partie-est d'Aedirn, un petit royaume pour les elfes dirigés par la magicienne Francesca Findabair aussi appelée Enid an Gleanna et Filavandrel aén Fidháil, est nommé roi des elfes des Monts Bleus. * Ervyll de Verden paye un tribut à l'empereur de Nilfgaard - Emhyr var Emreis bloque l'embouchure de la rivière Laruga empèchant Foltest de contre-attaquer. * King Foltest parvient à conclure un traité de paix avec Emhyr var Emreis - les troupes Témérienne entrent et occupe l'ouest d' Aedirn : le fort de Hagge. * Armée d' Aedirn marche sur Témérie par les montagnes de Mahakam; Demawend fuit de Rédanie. Phase II - Invasion de Brugge et Sodden ---- * Après seulement 16 jours de paix, Emhyr brise la trève avec la Témérie. * Brugge est attaqué par trois cotés -les commandos écureuils par le nord via Brokilon, ; par l'ouest et Verden, ; les militaires et les volontaires des troupes Nilfgaardiennes et l' "Infanterie Noire" de Nilfgaard par le sud et l'embouchure de la rivière Laruga. * Nuit du 4-5 Aout , la 4e Cavalerie Armée est divisée en trois groupes de bataille: "Vreemde", "Sievers", et "Morteisen", les groupes se présente le triangle Drieschot proche et lier par le Vidort-Carcano-Arméria traversent le Ina. * Guerre totale - le siège et la mise-à-sac de Brugge. * Résistance féroce - bataille des Bruggiens pour leur village. * Siège de Dillingen. * Combats au dessus de Chotla. * Bataille d'Arméria (4th Cavalerie Armée et les troupes Cintriens ). * Affrontements dans Angren. * La Bataille pour le Pont de la Laruga. * Une expédition illégale Nilfgaardienne dans Angren (par l'est - à travers le passe Klamat ). * Siège des forteresses de Razwan et Mayena, cordialement de Sodden. * Entrée dans le sud de Témérie. * La Bataille de Maribor. * La retraite des troupes de Nilfgaard recule de Sodden. Plan d'offensive de printemps Nilfgaardien Emperor Emhyr var Emreis gave up his immediate military pursuits and decided to put off the offensive for a year. He did so for two reasons: The upcoming winter was predicted to be particularly harsh and cold, which complicated the key issue which was supplying the army. Any passable roads were very important; and the second reason was that the attack on Témérie, while resulting in a victory at Maribor, was simply too quick and easy. The number of troops was technically insufficient to win the battle, suggesting that the fortress at Mayena had been left under-defended. A great offensive was planned, but it would not begin until the following spring. The primary target of attack was Témérie. The Center Army Group was to depart for attack from Sodden under the command of Field Marshal Menno Coehoorn. They were ordered to invade the kingdom of Témérie and reach the rivière Pontar, the main Novigrad-Wyzima-Ellander trade route. On the Eastern Front, the East Army Group, under the command of duke Ardal aep Dahy, was to attack the Pontar valley and kingdom of Keadwen, moving from Aedrin, and securing Menno Coehoorn's flank. The divisions from the East Army Group were to prevent king Henselt of Kaedwen from aiding king Foltest of Témérie. The Verden Operations Group, led by duke Joachim de Wett, was to take Cidaris and move towards north to completely cut off Novigrad, Gors Velen and Wyzima. The general staff decided that it was necessary to block these three important settlements. 300 000 soldats, counting the main forces and reserves, both men and elves, were to take part in the spring offensive. Phase III - L'offensive de Témérie Phase III, known also as the great offensive on the kingdom of Témérie. In this phase, the Nilfaardian attack reaches its apogee and has a unseen scale. However the Northern Kingdoms, after heavy losses in the previous two phases, stand side by side to face the common enemy together. The united allied forces are making some bold offensive actions against the enemy, therefore they become a worthy opponent for, so far unbeaten, Nilfgaardian invasion forces. Le front ouest On the west front, the offensive on Témérie did not brought expected result, this was caused by foolishness decrepitude way of command of main commander, duke Joachim de Wett. The annalists say that: Duke de Wett led his Operation Group "Verden" in a way that the word "bogocity" is too delicate. Joachim de Wett was an active plotter in the nobles' conspiracy. The other main plotters were dukes Ardal aep Dahy, Leuvaarden, count Broinne and emperor's coroner Stefan Skellen, Skellen also had a support of the sorcerer Vilgefortz. The conspiracy was to overthrow and kill the Nilfgaard's emperor, Emhyr var Emreis. The great dukes of Nilfgaard felt humiliated, deceived and betrayed by Emhyr, for he rejected their offers to marry their daughters and marry Cirilla of Cintra instead. However, Emhyr var Emreis had a vast number of supporters, the inner troops and fanatic guard called "Impera", therefore the civil war was not taken into account. The plotters planned to assassin Emhyr using the hypnotized killer, the sorceress Yennefer who was imprisoned by Vilgefortz. They assumed that they will be able to convert the remainder of the army on their side, especially the officers, for they were angry at Emhyr for the purging after the loss under Sodden, and the people for they were sick of the destructive ongoing war. After the assassination of the emperor, the plotters planned to put duke Voorhis or his Morvran, so the Council of Regency, the great dukes and high nobles, would rule in his name. Emhyr var Emreis, predicting the plot, he sent Ardal aep Dahy and Joachim de Wett to command the armies of Nilfgaard in the war with Témérie. By that he moved them and their loyal troops away from throne. When Emhy did that he "signed the declaration of his own death", because dukes did not wanted Emhyr to win this war. Joachim de Wett was lingering with the offensive toward north, the only kingdom in his way was Cidaris, and Nilfgaardian army outnumbered them two to one. He concentrated his army to fight with Verden's guerrillas. He wanted to secure his back and wipe out all the rebels and brigands first. On his order, the Operation Group "Verden" made some cruel acts during the fightings with guerrillas, not only on them but on the innocent civilian people too. The outcome of that was easy to predict. Verden's guerrillas counted about five hundred in force in winter, then in the spring the entire country had rebelled against the invaders. King Ervyll of Verden, who was loyal to Nilfgaard, was murdered and his son, prince Kistrin, was put as a leader of the uprising. The Operation Group did not had to fight only with the Verden's guerrillas but also with l'armée du Roi Ehain de Cidaris, who used the situation and attacked with the aid of Crach en Craite of the Skellige Islands, Crach had made some bold attacks on the west shore of Verden. Joachim de Wett was forced to fight on all fronts and he was loosing battle after battle. Instead of blocking the west flank of Nordling, he blocked the Middle Army under the command of Field Marshal Menno Coehoorn. Le front est Situation remains unchanged, Ardal aep Dahy, commanding the East Army, occupies Lyrie, Rivie et Aedrin. He does not attack Kaedwen either, which has took the upper part of Aedrin. Because of this action, Ardal aep Dahy was unable to attack Témérie from the flank. Le centre du front The actions of duke de Wett had a great psychological effect. The myth about invincible army of Nilfgaard was gone, like snow in the spring, hundreds of volunteers started to join the army. Especially to the threatened army of Témérie (the famous Wyzima's troops from the Poor Fucking Infantry division). Queen Hedwig of Rédanie, had sent Foltest the Rédanie's troops to aid him and his kingdom. Once separated at the beginning of the war, now, the Northern Kingdoms, stand united to fight the common enemy. The Nordlings were also supported by the Free Company, Dwarfs from Mahakam sent by elder Brouver Hoog of Mahakam. Nordlings quickly used Nilfgaard's failures and counter attacked. They pushed the enemy troops away from Maribor, preventing Nilfgaard from conquering the fortress, and moved into the north part of Sodden. They were pushing the army of Nilfgaard steadily toward south, that's when the battle of Mayena took place. Nordlings prevailed and defeated the blockade of the fortress. Some troops, due to their losses, moved back and regrouped in Wyzima. The uprising in Verden stopped the Field Marshal Menno Coehoorn for some time. Therefore Coehoorn decided to move out and attack, he departed from the rivière Ina with his army, counting over one hundred thousand troops. Then the Nilfgaardian forces defeated under Mayena, besieged the fortress again. It was clear that Témérie's and Rédanie's forces were unable to defeat Menno Coehoorn and his entire army. The West Army was expected to assault on eastern flank of Témérie through the Pontar valley. From the Pontar valley to the west to Témérie and Rédanie, it was a straight and open road to those two kingdoms. However, to get to Pontar valley, duke Ardal aep Dahy would have to attack Kaedwen. King Henselt of Kaedwen expected that, he could not stop, all alone, the East Army. Nordlings, aware of that, quickly changed their strategy. They decided to not stop the offensive actions, especially in the moment when they had forces and supplies to continue them, they did not allowed Nilfgaard to respond to those bold attacks. The entire allied army, counting the regular and reserves of Témérienne and Rédanienne troops and allied divisions, marched south to aid fortress of Mayena. They hoped to get there before the Menno Coehoorn's Middle Army. Field Marshal Coehoorn immediately marched to the west in order to block the allied army from getting to Mayena. So he divided his force, he sent the entire infantry to Mayena to aid in the siege. he took with himself the IV Cavalry Army and the entire cavalry from the III Army, therefore he assembled the cavalry counting about forty six thousand men. Thanks to his decision, Menno Coehoorn, was able to move faster and made his way towards the allied army of Northern Kingdoms. The main commander of the allied army, King Foltest of Témérie, facing the incoming power of Nilfgaard, he put his army between the Chotla rivière and the village of Brenna (which was burnt into ground at the moment). Everything was indicating that there will be a great battle between Nilfgaard and Nordlings, and so it did happened. Bataille de Brenna - Renversement This battle is the culmination of the actions of both the Témérienne et Rédanienne armies, led by king Foltest and the Center Army Group, led by the Field Marshal Menno Coehoorn. The fate of the world changed in that one battle, making it a pivotal point in the 2nd Nilfgaard-Nordling War. Because of this victory, the North was able to conduct a large counter-offensive on all three fronts and begin Phase IV, the final phase of the war. Phase IV - Le contre-offensive de la coalition des Nordiques IV phase, known also as the Counter attack of the Nordlings. After the significant victory of the allied army over the most powerful Nilfgaardian amry, the Middle Army, after the Battle of Brenna, the offensive was broken. The greatest force of emperor Emhyr var Emreis were shattered, and all of the world learned it very soon. The bravery and confidence came to the Nordlings' hearts, like sun rises after a dark night, and following the counter attack on the central front, other allied armies moved towards south. Le centre du front The rout of the Middle Army after la Bataille de Brenna, caused by Témérienne et Rédanienne forces, had a long term effects. The tide of war was on the side of the Northern Kingdoms, they decided to not stop for rest and partying but to take advantage of the success. The most active commander on the front was John Natalis, the constable of king Foltest, commanding, side by side with him, the allied forces under Brenna. Natalis quickly took, following the example of Menno Coehoorn, the cavalry unit and marched from Brenna's fields to the fortress of Mayena. In the mean time, the other group of the Middle Army, after learning that there is a huge army of Nordlings awaiting Niflgaardian army, moved towards north to aid Coehoorn. However the remainder of the army did not know about the outcome of the battle which gave John Natalis big advantage. With the cavalry unit, which main body was the Free Company from Kovir, he attacked the column of the Middle Army's infantry, the attack was so sudden that Nilfgaard's forces routed, therefore the constable John Natalis fulfilled the full defeat of the Coehoorn's army on the central front. The unnamed battle, that occured had place on the road between Mayena and Maribor. The commander of the Nilfgaard's troops, in Sodden, after learning the outcome of la Bataille de Brenna and Natalis' victory, over the army that was to aid Coehoorn, decided to retreat to Autre Rive and Angren, in order to separate his army from the army of Nordlings by the Ina rivière. Meanwhile, John Natalis surprised everyone, instead of advancing to Mayena and chasing the Nilfgaardian army, he moved to the west, to the Chotla rivière. The goal of this diversion was to release Brugge from the Nilfgaardian occupation and strike on the forces of the duke Joachim de Wett and settle the war on the western front. Le front ouest The doom threatened Joachim de Wett. The only direction from which Nordlings did not attacked him was, on the east from Brugge. John Natalis marching from Sodden, leading the Témérienne and other allied forces, wanted to attack de Wett from the east. Natalis was heading east with forced march, however, his army had slow down in the central Brugge, where the allied forces where forced to besiege the cities of Brugge and Dillingen. It gave de Wett enough time to prepare. The "Verden" Group could not settle the fate of the war on the western front. He could not win with the guerrillas from Verden, with Kistrin leading them, he could not stop the warriors from the Skellige Islands and was unable to respond on attacks from Cidars, with king Ethain leading Cidaris' army. It was obvious to him that the fight with John Natalis could worsen already catastrophic situation in Verden. De Wett decided to evacuate back through the Iaruga rivière to Cintra. He secured his retreat by leaving strong crews in the powerful Verden's fortresses, Nastrog, Rozrog and Bodrog. Joachim de Wett, after retreating back to Cintra, he was able to defend himself from behind Iaruga, the crews he left in the fortresses were defending themselves from Nordlings until the end of the war and left Verden after Peace of Cintra. Le front est The eastern front was the only front in which Emhyr var Emreis had an advantage over Nordlings. It all changed after la Bataille de Brenna. Primo : after the Témérienne and Rédanienne victory over Menno Coehoorn in Sodden, it was time for Keadwen's army and the remains of the Aedrin troops to demonstrate themselves in the war. the victory under Brenna gave the new shot of bravery and confidentiality and brought together quarreled kings Demawend and Henselt, they both shook hands, in a symbol to work and cooperate together. Secundo : The East Army, under the command of Ardal aep Dahy, had a task to aid Coehoorn's offensive on Témérie after getting an eventual help from Kaedwen. Meanwhile the Middle Army was completely vanquished so the goal of the Nilfgaardian army in Aedrin was unknown. This time of hesitation was immediately used by the Nordlings. Still few in numbers, the recreated army of Demawend with the Témérienne crew left the fort of Hagge and marched towards south-east, meanwhile the Henselt's army crossed the armistice line on the Dyfna rivière and began the offensive against Ardal aep Dahy's army. Nilfgaardian commander, not knowing what to do began retreat to south, it was his largest mistake made. He could defend himself easily from Nordlings on the Keadwen's border. He had stretch the front, because Demawend was coming from the west, and had to prepare for attack from the north and defend Dol Blathanna, because the Francesca Findabair and Filavandrel did not had enough elves to form capable army. So the valley of flowers was written off after the vicious revenge of the Nordlings it was called later "The valley of ashes". Duke Ardal aep Duhy stopped retreating and decided to stop in south Aedrin and defend himself there, the line of his defence was settled by the ville of Aldersberg. The forces of Nilfgaard and Nordlings were balanced so Henselt and Demawend were not so hasty with an attack. Everything changed when all of a sudden the main commander of the East Army died, Ardal aep Dahy was dead. After Nordling found about this they attacked and the battle was known as la deuxième Bataille d'Aldersberg. Joined Aedrin's and Keadwen's forces defeated the East Army. La deuxième Bataille d'Aldersberg settled the war on the eastern front. The liberation of kingdom of Aedrin started (the capital ville of Vengerberg was liberated as one of the first), the chaotic retreat of East Army through Lyria where Queen Meve fought a guerrilla warfare, and march of the Kaedwen's forces to Iaruga rivière. La fin de la guerre On the western front, Verden was liberated, however, there were still three fortress occupied by Nilfgaard are still resisting the Nordlin's forces. King Foltest and his army liberates Lower Sodden from the Nilfgaard's occupation. Nilfgaard forces, greatly outnumbered, retreat through Iaruga rivière to empower the defence there. On the eastern front the Nilfgaard forces are retreating back to the empire, and the Kaedwen's army reaches Dol Angra, the place were the war started. Nilfgaard was loosing on all fronts. Northern kings gave up the idea of liberating Cintra, they already controlled the right shore of Iaruga and all retreating Nilfgaardian forces were there, and together they were a great military power. Both north and south had enough of the destructive war. The negotiations started and there was a proposed truce, stop the military actions and don't cross the borders. It was settled that at the 2nd of April, all leaders of countries involved in war, were to meet in Cintra to negotiate a peace and bring a new order to the world. La Paix de Cintra La Paix de Cintra, le 2 Avril dans l'année 1268, entre les Royaumes du Nord et Nilfgaard mis fin à la deuxième guerre contre Nilfgaard War et et un nouvel ordre mondial commença. Catégorie:Histoire cs:Velká válka de:Nördliche Kriege en:Northern Wars pl:Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami